


Steven Universe Farther Into the Future Prequel Episode 2: Underground

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [22]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conspiracy, Cults, Deception, F/F, Gem War, Intrigue, Investigations, Mystery, Plot Twists, Secrets, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Jasper, on her first assignment under Yellow Diamond, is partnered up with a surly Sagenite Agate to investigate a strange group meeting in one of Homeworld's many chasms.
Relationships: Jasper & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Jasper & Other Gems (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Jasper/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 9





	1. Era 2, Year 1

It had been the start of Era 2, Pink Diamond, as far as anyone knew at the time, had been shattered, and everyone on Homeworld was still trying to process this shocking tragedy. Every gem of every kind was still feeling lost, Pink Diamond was not as influential as the other diamonds nor was her court as powerful, but nonetheless she was still very well liked and admired. This current situation however, the beginning of what will come to be known as Era 2 was a time of great confusion and restructuring. 

The gems of Homeworld looked to the diamonds for guidance, but since what happened with Pink, the diamonds have gone reclusive, even the charismatic White Diamond hasn't left her ship since that faithful day. All gems were truly feeling lost, but nobody was more lost, than Jasper. Jasper was the greatest soldier in Pink Diamond's army, she was a perfect quartz soldier, despite the unsatisfactory geological makeup of the Beta Kindergarten and all the other jasper's made there, being less than satisfactory, Jasper came out perfectly, more perfect than the quartzes of the Prime Kindergarten. In fact, her perfection is what saved her from being assigned to Pink Diamond's Zoo, which is now under the control of Blue Diamond, like all the other quartzes. She had gained the reputation of "The Kindergarten Quartz That Could"

Yellow Diamond, believing she could find a good use for Jasper, took her in. However, Jasper had been left in Yellow Diamond's room, waiting for Yellow Diamond to figure out what to do with her, Jasper was worried that if Yellow didn't find a good use for her soon enough, it'd be off to the zoo too look after a bunch of smelly humans, it'd be a stain on her perfection. Today however, that had all changed. "Jasper, I thank you for your patience, I will be assigning you to the Inquisition Office, there is a special investigation that I believe a gem as loyal as you would be perfect for" Yellow Diamond announced. "Thank you, Yellow Diamond" Jasper answered.

"My Pearl will prepare you, and escort you to the Inquisition Office, there you will meet the High Inquisitor, who will assign you to your superior officer and brief you on the mission" Yellow Diamond explained "I know policing Homeworld is not what you were made for, but I think you will prove to be an asset to the Inquisition office." "I will not let you down, Yellow Diamond" Jasper said with utmost enthusiasm, she had been excited to be useful once again. "Come, Jasper, let us get you ready" Yellow Diamond's Pearl announced "I know it's presumptuous for a pearl, such as myself, to give commands, but I must ask that you stand still for this preparation"

* * *

Yellow Diamond's Pearl lead Jasper to the Inquisition Office. There she was greeted by the High Inquisitor Emerald, who lead Jasper to the office of Sagenite Agate, who was to be her superior officer. "Now Jasper, I must admit that it is very unusual that I would have a quartz under my employ, but my diamond put in a good word for you, so I'm sure you'll do just fine" The High Inquisitor said "you will be assigned to Sagenite Agate, but I must warn you, she's good at her job but she can be very hard to work with, most first generations are." "First generations, High Inquisitor?" Jasper asked. "Oh, that's right, you're too young to know" High Inquisitor Emerald commented "allow me to explain, a first generation gem is a classification given to gems who emerged on the first day of what is now being referred to as era 1, essentially, they're the prototypes to gems like you and me who were made afterwards, they have abilities that their second generation counterparts do not, as such, they can be a bit arrogant, even towards second generation gems that outrank them, but not to worry, rumor has it there's going to soon be third generations, or Era 2, gems in production that gems like you or me, who will now be referred to as Era 1 gems, to kick around."

The High Inquisitor lead Jasper to the end of the hall, to Sagenite's office. "Sagenite, I'm here with your new partner" High Inquisitor Emerald introduced. Jasper came in and did her Homeworld salute. "A quartz? Seriously? I work my butt off for thousands of years at this office and my new partner's a quartz?" Sagenite groaned. "Not just any quartz, Sagenite, this is Jasper, The Kindergarten Quartz that could, you've heard of her, I know you did" The High Inquisitor responded. "Yes...and I should care...why?" Sagenite questioned. "She dispatched many rebels back on earth" High Inquisitor Emerald explained "one of Homeworld's greatest soldiers?" "If she's so good, why did we lose the war then?" Sagenite asked in a snarky way. Jasper felt a jolt of anger at that remark, but remembered that this was to be her superior officer, not wanting to risk being relocated to the zoo or worse, she had chosen to remain silent

"Ugh, I just can't with you..." The High Inquisitor scoffed. "I understand you think little of me, Sagenite Agate" Jasper said trying to save face with her "but I promise I can and will be an asset, I shall pledge my loyalty to-" "Yeah, yeah, I heard that speech thousands of times from better partners than you, and even they couldn't even come close to being an asset" Sagenite interrupted. "Aaaanyways" The High Inquisitor said, trying to die down the tension in the room "here's the mission, we have reports of a strange group, somewhere near the old kindergarten in sector twelve." "A-a strange group you say?" Sagenite said with a subtle hint of nervousness that only Jasper seemed to catch. "Yes, this group seems to meet only at night, and meet within the area of the kindergarten" The High Inquisitor continued. Sagenite quietly breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Well, that's all the details we know so far, I expect great things from you two" High Inquisitor Emerald concluded. "Still though, if they're meeting near that old kindergarten...I'd better go check up with her" Sagenite mumbled. "Check up with who, Sagenite?" Jasper asked. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you're still here, guess I have no choice but to bring you along" Sagenite lamented. "Bring me along for what?" Jasper asked. "Look, I have an informant, okay? She's helped me with a lot of cases" Sagenite said "and unfortunately, I'm now stuck with you, so I have to bring you along, but I have to ask you to keep your head down and keep your mouth shut when we get there."

End of Chapter


	2. The Blind Spot

Sagenite lead Jasper through Homeworld streets. "This informant, can she be trusted?" Jasper asked. "Yes, she's trustworthy, she's a gem of her word, for a price" Sagenite answered. Sagenite lead Jasper all the way to a cliff. "Are you saying she's down there, is she one of the group!?" Jasper exclaimed. "No, at the very least, she's not part of the group we're after, now come on, we have work to do, you do know what work is, right, Ms. Perfect Quartz?" Sagenite said.

"How are we supposed to get down there, I don't see a lift?" Jasper asked. "What's the matter, "Perfect" Quartz? Was climbing not added into your pre-programmed memories?" Sagenite mocked "now come on, we don't have all century." Sagenite then began climbing down the cliff. Jasper was beginning to lose her patience with Sagenite, she was summoning up more willpower than ever to put up with this, after all, she was the perfect quartz, a perfect quartz cannot give in under pressure. She just had to buckle down and deal with it, and started climbing down.

Pretty soon they were halfway down the cliff. "I must say you're doing pretty well for a second generation" Sagenite said. "Okay seriously, what's your problem with me!?" Jasper said "all you've done since we've met was insult me at every chance, what do you even have against me!?" "Because you're all anyone talks about, you get all this unwarranted praise just for coming out of the ground being slightly better than the quartzes from Earth's Prime Kindergarten" Sagenite mocked "Oooh, I'm Jasper the perfect Quartz, oh, I don't have to do any work, or prove myself, or aaaannnyyything!" Sagenite continued, doing a really bad impression of Jasper. "Oh, so you're jealous because you're not perfect like me" Jasper said with a smug voice. 

Sagenite giggled slightly at that. "You may be perfect, but your perfection is all there is to you, you've got nothing to build upon, nothing to improve upon" Sagenite said. "That's right" Jasper bragged. "You are perfect, I admit it" Sagenite said, suddenly grabbing Jasper's foot "perfect but unrefined" Sagenite than pulled, causing Jasper to fall all the rest of the way down, when Jasper hit the ground, Sagenite let go of the cliff wall, and bounced off Jasper's stomach, feet first. 

"You made the perfect landing pad, Jasper" Sagenite commented "Perhaps you are good for something after all." "That's it! I don't care if you are my superior officer, I've had just about enough of you" Jasper announced, summoning her crash helmet. "Oh, you'd raise your weapon against me, you're superior officer?" Sagenite said with a grin "that reminds me of another famous quartz from Earth." "Don't you dare compare me to HER!" Jasper raged. "Then be the perfect quartz that you claim to be and get. back. in. line." Sagenite commanded. 

Jasper had no choice, she dematerialized her helmet, trying to hold back her tears of regret, from the day Pink Diamond, her diamond, got shattered in front of her eyes. Sagenite noticed this "What? You're not crying are you?" Sagenite asked. "N-no, I'm not! Besides, It's not like you care" Jasper said, trying to hide her face so that Sagenite couldn't see. Sagenite sighed "Alright, fine, I admit, I went too far with this last remark" Sagenite said "but come on, suck it up, come on, we're almost there." 

Sagenite and Jasper walked along the bottom of the chasm, until they arrived at the old Kindergarten. "Where is this informant?" Jasper asked. "Right this way" Sagenite said, walking over to a boulder. Jasper was about to say something but suddenly Sagenite phased through the boulder like a ghost. Jasper couldn't process what she just saw, that boulder looked so solid and yet Sagenite went through it like it was liquid. Suddenly Sagenite's head poked through the boulder "Well? Are you coming or are you going to just stand there gaping like a moron?" Sagenite asked.

Jasper did as she was told and walked through the boulder, and that's when she realized, the boulder was a hologram. Before Jasper was a long tunnel. Sagenite beckoned Jasper to follow her. Sagenite paused to clear her throat "Bada-bing" Sagenite called out down the corridor. "Bada-bing" a voice whispered back. Suddenly a door at the end of the hall opened up, at the other end of the door was a Lapis Lazuli with blonde hair and a blindfold over her eyes, not wearing the typical attire of a Lapis Lazuli, this one was wearing a two piece bodysuit decorated with pinstripes and a geometric necktie-like design, and a sash made of water hovering over her neck and shoulders. 

The Lapis stood aside to let Sagenite and Jasper in. "Welcome to The Blind Spot" Sagenite announced. Jasper was in for a shock when she entered the place, all around her were not just gems wearing similiar attire to the Lapis, but there were also off-colored gems, cross gem fusions and defective gems! Jasper, following her base instincts readied her crash helmet. "In the name of The Diamonds, you're all under arrest!" Jasper shouted, the off colored, cross fusion and defective gems all gasped, and all the black suited gems looked like they were about to summon their weapons. Jasper suddenly felt a slap on the back of the head "No! No! Bad Jasper, out!" Sagenite commanded. "But, Sagenite, these are-" "OUT!" 

Jasper reluctantly went outside "Forgive her everyone, she's new" Sagenite said apologetically "I'll give her a quick talking to, as you were." 

End of Chapter 


	3. Jasper Meets Don Ruby

"Why did you pull me out there!? Did you not see all the deviants!?" Jasper shouted. "Yes, yes I have" Sagenite calmly answered. "Well, aren't we going to do anything about it?" Jasper said "our job is to-" "To help the diamonds keep order, and the best way we can do that is that they don't know about this" Sagenite scolded "you may have been a perfect soldier on earth, but here in the Homeworld Inquisition you are but a mere rookie, so don't tell me how to do my job!"

"You're saying your okay with all of these deviants? These off-colors and defectives?" Jasper asked. "Look, those off-colored defective gems didn't choose to be the way they are, as for everyone else here...well, you're young so you may not know, but some gems aren't content doing the same thing, day in, day out, century after century" Sagenite explained "they get bored, so they seek out entertainment, a vice, and these vices are unauthorized by the diamonds, but this place offers a controlled environment where they can express these vices and go back to work refreshed, thus keeping the well oiled machine that is the empire running with little to no problems." "But, this is wrong, we were made in the diamond's image, we are supposed to live by their guidance!" Jasper argued. "You were in the diamonds image, and the Diamonds have been rather inactive lately, so, what guidance are you referring to, exactly?" Sagenite asked. Jasper couldn't think of anything in response to that, but she was adamant about her beliefs that she was made in the diamonds image.

"Now are you ready to go back in?" Sagenite asked. Jasper reluctantly nodded "Good, and this time, mind your manners, if i hadn't stepped in, that outburst could have gotten you killed" Sagenite explained "The Homeworld Underground, given the secretive nature of their Blind Spots, likes to eliminate any potential risks of exposure." Sagenite held the door open and let Jasper in. She promised to keep quiet, but it still bothered her that so many gems would dare defy the very diamonds who gave them life, and those mistakes that dare stain the diamonds perfection...

Jasper didn't notice, but a pearl was spying on her. "Well, well, well, this is a pretty high strung partner Sagenite has, she looks nice and stupid too" This Pearl muttered. "Um. excuse me" The Pearl shyly asked "my owner was shattered in the war on earth, and I am lost, please, take me in, I shall tend to your every whim, and I do mean your every whim." Jasper smiled slightly at this, for she had found the idea of her having a pearl of her very own to be enticing. "Oh no you don't, Jasper, trust me, you do not want this pearl" Sagenite warned "she has gone through many owners and they all bent to her whim instead, and a lot of them met with unfortunate "accidents", given how much Yellow Diamond likes you, you may one day have a pearl of your very own, but do not accept her offer." The Pearl's demeanor had changed to a rather grumpy expression "Why do you always have to ruin my fun Sagenite? I could have gotten some use out of her" The Pearl muttered. 

"In any case, is The Don, here?" Sagenite asked. "Oh, she's just finishing up a meeting" The Pearl answered.

* * *

In the far end of the cave in a dimly let room, Don Ruby, sat at the end of the table, with her Topaz goons right behind her, and beside her was another ruby and a pearl. "My fellow gems, this organization only has one rule" Don Ruby began "and that rule is: "keep each other's secrets and keep no secrets from each other", in order to use my Blind Spots you too, must respect this rule, and one of you has not respected this rule." Don Ruby gestured towards the pearl and the ruby "This pearl and ruby here, come here to fuse, like most gems who come here in a pair or more, but somebody squealed to this pearl's morganite" Don Ruby proclaimed, standing up "now, who could it be? Could it be, Pyrite? Bada-bing! Could it be, Amazonite? Bada-Bing!" She said as she walked down the table "Or could it be...Rhodonite? Bada-Bang." Don Ruby said, with her arm cannon readied, she than let loose, as the gems shards flew to the other end of the room. "Now, have I not made myself clear?" Don Ruby asked. All gems sitting at the table nodded their heads. "Good, now get outta here" Don Ruby said. 

"Excuse me, Don Ruby?" The Pearl asked "That Rhodonite was a prominent member of my Morganite's staff, she'll notice she's gone." "You know...when you and that ruby fuse, you kind of look like a Rhodonite....just fuse and return to the surface and take her identity, I doubt she'll notice, or if you'd like, I can have someone delete any record of her existence, but that'll come at a price, you decide."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jasper noticed a ruby come out from the back of the cavern escorted by two topazes. This ruby however, was three inches taller than a normal ruby, and had eyebrows made of fire. "Sagenite, how ya doin' ya old hag" Don Ruby said in a friendly manner. "Can't complain, you loud mouthed twerp" Sagenite answered back. The two looked at each other with a serious expression and than broke into laughter. "So, I see ya got a new partner, hey, you, quartz, was that you makin' all dat racket earlier?" Don Ruby asked. "Yes" Jasper simply answered. "Okay, now look, I'll let dat slide just this once, I'm all for fun 'n games but I like to keep things quiet down here" Don Ruby said.

"Jasper, this is Don Ruby, she is my informant" Sagenite introduced. "Our informant is a ruby?" Jasper asked. "What can I say, I gots me some friends in a lot of places, anyway, since you've introduced me as your informant, Sagenite, I assume you're here for business?" Don Ruby asked. "Yes, would it be alright if we spoke in the conference room?" Sagenite asked. "By all means, Topazes, make sure nobody disturbs us, Bada-Bing?" Don Ruby requested. "Bada-bing!" The Topaz goons answered.

End of Chapter


	4. The Last Of The First Generation Sagenite

Don Ruby lead Sagenite and Jasper into the conference room, while her topaz goons waited on the other end of the door, her topaz goons rarely left her side, but she trusted Sagenite, they knew if Jasper tried anything, Sagenite would be one step ahead. "So, what can I help you with today, Sagenite?" Don Ruby politely asked. "Don, I know how you would never expose this organization, but apparently, the higher ups in the Inquisition Office have gained knowledge of a group that is meeting around here, do you know anything about this?" Sagenite asked. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I know a lot of things" Don Ruby answered aloofly. "We want a straight answer!" Jasper shouted, slamming her fists on the table. "Jasper, Jasper, let me handle this, I know how to speak her language" Sagenite said, trying to calm her down. 

Sagenite then took out a black rock. "Oh, well, it's a shame you couldn't give us a straight answer" Sagenite said, playing dumb "I don't suppose there's any way you could tell us what we need to know?" "Izzat coal?" Don Ruby asked, her fiery eyebrows raised. "Oh, you mean this? Why, I found a whole untapped vein of this stuff somewhere on Homeworld's third fragment, perhaps I can give you the exact coordinates if you tell us what you do know" Sagenite offered. "Awright, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Don Ruby said "So, here's the deal, dere's dis weird cult of Peridots, see? They meet here every night at 24:00, a bit of a noisy bunch, don't like em, dey scare my clients, you'd be doing me a big favor by taking care of them, see? According to my dependable sources, tonight's gonna be an especially large gathering" Don Ruby explained "Now come on, cough up the da goods!" "Thank you for your cooperation" Sagenite said, handing Don Ruby the lump of coal plus a little holograph detailing where the coal vein was.

Don Ruby quickly grabbed the coal and plucked it in her mouth, as she began chewing, smoke bellowed out of her nostrils, making it look like she had a mustache. "Oooooh-ho-ho yeeeaaah, that's the good stuff..." Don Ruby sighed. Sagenite noticed that Jasper was bewildered by the sight. "As you no doubt have noticed, The Don is a first generation ruby, first generation rubies are highly susceptible to flammable materials, each one has a different effect on them, part of the reason they were discontinued" Sagenite explained. 

"Speaking of which, is dere any oil to go with this scrumptious coal?" Don Ruby asked. "You know I can't let you have any of that, you know what that does to you" Sagenite said sternly. "Hmph, why do ya have to be such a buzzkill?" Don Ruby pouted. "Because you keep making a buzz for me to kill" Sagenite shot back "well we better get going." "Hold on, Sagenite, didn't she say that this cult was meeting at 24:00? That's hours from now" Jasper interrupted. "Very good Jasper, you passed my memory test, there may be hope for you yet" Sagenite praised "well, we'll wait around here until 23:00 and than we stakeout. Don, I'd like to speak with some old friends of mine around here, could you keep an eye on the rookie for me?" "Off-Colors don't call me The Caregiver for nothing" Don Ruby responded.

As soon as Sagenite left the room, The Don's Topaz goons came in to make sure Jasper didn't try anything funny. "I don't need looking after! What's the deal with her!?" Jasper snarled. "Don't let Sagenite get to you, she's been a grouch for almost as long as I knew her" Don Ruby said assuredly. "What? She was like that to you too? But you two got along so well from what I can see" Jasper questioned. "That's because we've known each other for a long time, she'll warm up to you too, you just need a little more patience" Don Ruby said "Sagenite's not one to make friends quickly, she's been that way since she lost her fellow Sagenite's to Yellow Diamond." "There were rebels before the Crystal Gems!?" Jasper exclaimed. Don Ruby simply looked down and shook her head.

"Oh how young you are, Jasper, they weren't rebelling, they were trying to defend themselves" Don Ruby said "take it from a First Generation, Homeworld was a very different place long ago back when I and all other first generations emerged, and the diamonds themselves were also very different, there wasn't even a Great Diamond Authority, no system to be fit in, nothing to rebel, heck us First Generations didn't even have clothes on when we first emerged." "Wait, you had no clothes on?" Jasper asked. "Seriously? That's your takeaway? You really are young" Don Ruby said. Jasper was giggling slightly "I'm sorry, It's just that...you emerged naked, that's hilarious!" Jasper said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Jeez, take a mental picture, it'll last longer" Don Ruby said sarcastically. 

"We're getting off topic here" Don Ruby said "Sagenite is the last gem of her kind, all of her sisters were lost when Yellow Diamond attacked out of nowhere, I bet she don't even remember dat, none of them remember those days..." "If Yellow Diamond attacked them, then she probably had a very good reason to, she doesn't punish anyone unless they did something bad" Jasper said. "Awright, guess I can't convince ya...you weren't there back then" Don Ruby said. "Why are you rebelling against the diamonds, anyway?" Jasper asked. "Rebelling? Is that what you think we're doing? Nah, we're giving some overworked gems a break, that's all, a place where they can get all their unwelcomed urges out of their systems and get back to work, if anything, I think we're keeping things running smoothly on Homeworld" Don Ruby answered. "Well, that's what you think, you could have easily done this if you have just explained that to the diamonds" Jasper explained

"You honestly think the diamonds would listen to a mere ruby?" Don Ruby asked "besides, I wouldn't dare go anywhere near the diamonds, they scare me, they scare a lot of first generations...especially Sagenite." "You're scared of the diamonds? Why? they made us, in their image" Jasper asked. "You wouldn't believe me" Don Ruby answered "the only diamond I wasn't afraid of was Pink, speaking of which, how's she doin' these days?" Don Ruby asked. "Wait, didn't you hear? She's been shattered..." Jasper explained. "DAT AIN'T TRUE!" Don Ruby shouted, slamming her fists on the table "It can't be true...no..." The Don's topaz goons went over to comfort her. "I was there, I saw it happen" Jasper said. "No...no...I really liked her..." Don Ruby said.

Jasper was speechless, for a while, Don Ruby was well composed for the most part. "A while after the diamonds first became as you knew them today, they had me look after Pink's gem, she had yet to emerge for the first time, and well it took centuries for her to emerge finally, but once she did, I was no longer allowed to see her..." Don Ruby said "I guess that's why I take in those off-colors, to fill the void..." 

Just then Sagenite came in "What's all the noise!?" Sagenite exclaimed. "D-don't worry about it..." Don Ruby said, trying to compose herself. 

End of chapter 


	5. The Peridot Cult

A few hours had passed until it was finally time to leave. Sagenite lead Jasper out of the Blind Spot. Jasper still felt uncomfortable there, her loyalty to the diamonds was hard to break. She finally felt comfortable once she left. "Well...it's almost time, let's find a good place to stakeout" Sagenite suggested. "I've never really done a stakeout, what does it entail?" Jasper asked. "Well, put simply, it's just waiting and watching" Sagenite answered. "Waiting and watching? That's boring, I want to shatter some deviants!" Jasper complained.

"Jasper, this is law enforcement, not war, and law enforcement requires you to do things that are boring, the sooner you learn to deal with that aspect, the better you'll be at this job" Sagenite said with a sigh. "Ah, here's a good spot" Sagenite said, looking at a decently sized boulder. "We're going to stakeout behind a boulder?" Jasper exclaimed. "Yes, so that they won't see us, they'd run away if they saw us" Sagenite said. "Then we'll chase them" Jasper suggested. "Yes, but I prefer the element of surprise, that way we won't have to chase them" Sagenite said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Jasper suddenly had a bit of respect for Sagenite, she had found her "element of surprise" idea to be very effective even if somewhat cowardly. "Oh, quick, down! Here they come!" Sagenite whispered, pulling Jasper behind the boulder with her. A couple of gems in shrouds, some of which were pulling a cart, hulling miscellaneous objects hidden under a tarp. Following them were a couple of gems of different types. "There they are, let's get them!" Jasper said, trying to get up, but Sagenite put her hand on the top of Jasper's head. "Not yet! We need to gather information, proof that what they're up to is illegal, just watch and see what they do, and than we go in for the kill!" Sagenite said.

One of the shrouded gems unhooded themselves, revealing them to be an era 1 Peridot. "Oh sisters, thank you all for gathering here today, who here wants their minds to be cleared?" The Peridot declared. The crowd of gems cheered. One of the other robed gems pulled off the covering of the cart, revealing an array of strange relics. "Behold, relics of the forgotten Era 0, a time before the diamonds!" The crowd started murmuring among themselves. "When I touched this device, this feeling rushed towards me" The Peridot said, holding up a tablet like device "this feeling of fulfillment, like this was what I was meant to be, and look at this slot, it is shaped like my gem, coincidence? I think not!"

"And behold this stone!" The Peridot said, holding up a skull shaped stone "It looks like an organic skull, because it is an organic skull! The Diamonds are not our true creators!" Jasper snarled at that. "All of us were made for a purpose, but so to were the diamonds, but they didn't follow that purpose" The Peridot proclaimed "they, like the crystal gems, rebelled against their purpose, and we are told to hate the crystal gems, but the diamonds are no different from them, they're hypocrites!" "Hypocrites! Hypocrites!" The crowd cheered. "This is blasphemy, I can't let this happen!" Jasper grumbled as she started to slowly move up. "Err...Jasper, what are you doing?" Sagenite worriedly asked. "What was made to do, make sure the diamonds keep order!" Jasper rebutted 

Jasper leapt out from behind the boulder "In the name of the Great Diamond Authority, you are all under arrest!" Jasper proclaimed. The entire cult gasped "Get her! Shatter the nonbeliever!" The Peridot commanded. The entire crowd came rushing towards Jasper. "Bring it on you heretics!" Jasper said, summoning her crash helmet. "Idiot..." Sagenite grumbled. Jasper bravely fought off the crowd one by one, but the crowd was relentless. Jasper kept up her fight against the crowd, for a few moments she was on top, but she soon began to realize something. Back on Earth she had fought crowds like this before, the only difference was there were other Homeworld soldiers giving her backup, but this time she was all alone and that it was only a matter of time before this insane crowd would start to overwhelm Jasper.

Just then, Sagenite leapt into the action and began helping out Jasper. "Great going rookie, provoke an already riled up crowd instead of calling for backup and waiting until they arrived, excellent strategy" Sagenite said to Jasper while fighting the crowd. "Alright, if you're so smart, than how do we get out of this now?!" Jasper shouted back. "I don't know, you tell me, you're the reason we're fighting off this crowd of yahoos in the first place!" Sagenite said. It was soon getting to the point where all seemed lost and Jasper & Sagenite were almost about to be overwhelmed by the crowd.

Just than, many numerous fireballs came from above them, hitting many of the cult members, causing the crowd to disperse and run away, the fire balls hit the dispersing crowd members as well. Jasper and Sagenite looked into the direction of where the fireballs were coming from. Standing atop a cliff, blowing the smoke seeping out of her arm cannon was Don Ruby, with her topaz goons who were holding some sort of two handed long range weapons. "I thought I told ya I like ta keep things quiet around here, Bada-bing!" Don Ruby said. "Bada-bing!" Don Ruby's topaz goons and Sagenite replied. "Yer work ain't over yet, da ringleader's gettin' away" Don Ruby said, nudging her head to the right. Jasper and Sagenite looked and saw the robed Peridot running away. "Come on rookie, we got ourselves a perp to catch!" Sagenite commanded, running after the Peridot. Jasper followed along, saying nothing. 

The Hooded Peridot was fast, she turned a corner, to which Jasper and Sagenite pursued, but when they turned the corner, they noticed a fork in the road. "We'll split up, Jasper, you check the right, I'll check the left" Sagenite instructed. "Understood!" Jasper said, running to the right. Sagenite watched Jasper go down the path she was instructed to "I hate to lie to a rookie, especially one with as much potential as her, but I already know which direction she went" Sagenite mumbled "she's going to the same place as where she got all those relics, thought I'd never go there ever again, and I definitely can't let Jasper see this place." Sagenite calmly walked down the left path.

The Hooded Peridot ran down the abandoned ancient city trying to escape, until she fell down a slope while she wasn't looking where she was going, when she reached the bottom of the slope, she saw a huge building, with two huge doors and a circular light glowing above those doors. "Welcome to Carbon Labs, birthplace and sole distributor of Gem Power Cores" A computerized voice said "If you are an employee, please place your hand on this device next to the doors." The Peridot smiled "Creator? Creator is that you? Oh please, o wondrous creator, I seek sanctuary." The Peridot placed her hand on the scanner next to the door, a wave of light flashed upon the scanner. "No handprint detected, access denied" The computerized voice declared. "Wh-what?" The Peridot exclaimed. "Please try again" The computerized voice ordered. The Peridot did as she was told but "No handprint detected, access denied" 

This time the Peridot began slamming her fists on the door "Creator, I am your chosen one! Why do you not heed my call!?" The Peridot demanded. "The creator, is dead" Sagenite's voice answered. "Dead just like the rest of the original ones, there is nothing beyond those doors but an empty factory, they had their chance at ruling their planet but now it's been over for a long time" Sagenite explained. "Ah! I see, you're a first generation, you killed them all! Their blood is one your hands!" The Peridot accused. "Feel free to believe that, I can neither confirm nor deny that I harmed any of them" Sagenite passively said "however, it was the diamonds that caused the extinction, or rather, their primal selves." "P-primal selves?" The Peridot asked. "I'd explain but, you're too much trouble to keep around" Sagenite said, with her weapon already drawn, plunging it into the Peridot's gem.

Sagenite walked up the slope but noticed Jasper approaching. "Sagenite, what is this place?" Jasper asked. "Oh...this is...the original location of Homeworld's capital city but they decided the location was too dark and dreary so they halted construction and moved it to where it is now" Sagenite lied. "Oh, uh, and where's the Peridot? the direction I checked lead to a dead end." Jasper asked. Sagenite opened her palm, revealing the Peridot's gem shards. "She came right for me, had to defend myself" Sagenite said with a blank voice "Now come on, let's get out of here." 

"I'd better get my custom rejuvinator ready, I can't let her know about or remember this place" Sagenite thought to herself

End of Chapter


	6. Conclusion

Back at the Homeworld Inquisition Office Headquarters, Sagenite filed the case report of the investigation. "Oh, Jasper, come with me" Sagenite requested. Jasper did as she was told and followed her down the hallway to the door to Sagenite's office. "Just wait right out here" Sagenite instructed. As soon as Sagenite entered her office, Jasper noticed Yellow Diamond's Pearl approaching "Jasper, Yellow Diamond requires your presence" She instructed. "Understood" Jasper said, following after Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

"Ah, there it is, Jasper, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" Sagenite said, coming out with a yellow rejuvinator, but she noticed that Jasper was not there. Just then, she heard the High Inquisitor clear her throat behind her. "Sagenite, just what were you planning on doing with that rejuvinator?" The High Inquisitor asked. Sagenite turned to see, the High Inquisitor with a squadron of agates behind her. "Oh, this ol' thing...I was just uh..." Sagenite stammered. "I don't really care actually" The High Inquisitor interrupted "I'm here because I just got orders for your arrest, from non other than Yellow Diamond, apparently during this case you said some very unkind words about her and the other diamonds." "What? How?!" Sagenite exclaimed. "Never mind, how, I've been looking for a reason to arrest you for quite sometime now" The High Inquisitor bragged "now come quietly, let's not make this place messy." Sagenite smirked slightly "You're a fool if you think I'll come quietly, High Inquisitor." Sagenite took out a small capsule and slammed it against the floor, causing a smokescreen to envelop the hallway. "A smokescreen!? Quick, clear the smoke and pursue!" The High Inquisitor commanded. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Yellow Diamond's room in The Diamond Palace, Jasper stood before Yellow Diamond. "Pearl, you may remove the recording device from Jasper" Yellow Diamond commanded. "Yes, My Diamond, Jasper, please lower your head" Yellow Pearl instructed. Jasper did as she was told as Yellow Diamond's Pearl reached into Jasper's hair and pulled out a small device that resembled a high tech camera. "And you, Jasper, I must commend you for your exemplary performance" Yellow Diamond praise "and Blue said I shouldn't trust a quartz with espionage work" "With all due respect, Yellow Diamond, I am the perfect quartz after all" Jasper bragged, trying to sound humble. "Indeed you are, not only did you manage to get footage of The Homeworld Underground's base of operations and its location, but I never even heard of that cult you took down" Yellow Diamond said "not to mention the unyielding loyalty you've demonstrated not only towards me and my fellow diamonds but the empire as a whole, and now, thanks to you, we finally have a reason to do away with those impudent First Generations." 

"It was all in a day's work, my diamond" Jasper said. "That being said, I am planning a raid on this horrid Blind Spot, can I count on you to lead it?" Yellow Diamond asked. "You don't even need to ask Yellow Diamond, your will shall be done" Jasper said.

And Jasper was true to her word, not long after her dismissal from Yellow Diamond, a whole raid team was assigned to Jasper, who gladly lead the raid into the Underground's Blind Spot. They took the underground almost by surprise. The Underground members managed to evacuate some of the off colors, but others weren't so lucky. Surprisingly, Don Ruby was apprehended rather quickly, but her topaz goons were nowhere to be seen. 

As for Sagenite, she had managed to evade capture for a couple of weeks, but Homeworld's inquisition shot down her ship, her shards were left floating in deep space. 

Don Ruby was put on trial, but Blue Diamond actually remembered her, and the Don's claims of being Pink Diamond's caretaker were true, it was because of this that both Blue and Yellow Diamond agreed to give her a lighter sentence, eternal imprisonment. 

At Homeworld Prison, Jasper decided to give the Don a little visit. She turned to Don Ruby's cell. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the squealer, come to brag, I presume?" Don Ruby asked. "You should be grateful, the diamonds were kind enough to give you a mere prison sentence, even after what you said about them" Jasper scolded. "Dis ain't over" Don Ruby said. "Oh, I think it is, you and your organization are all gone, some of them are about to go on trial" Jasper bragged. "You idiot, did you honestly what you saw in the Sigma Blind Spot was the whole Homeworld Underground?" Don Ruby said with a smug laugh "my organization is all over the empire, every colony, moon, asteroid, if it has gems on it, we're there, we have set up blind spots everywhere." "You're bluffing" Jasper scoffed dismissively. "I may run a secretive organization, but I don't tell no lies and I don't tell no bluffs, Bada-bing!" Don Ruby said. "Bada-bing" Jasper heard someone whisper. Jasper turned to see who it was, but the prison had numerous guards on duty, from the voice, she knew it had to be one of the guards, but she couldn't just attack one of them, it could damage her reputation. 

"Y'see, Jasper, even if I were shattered or worse, it don't matter, the underground always has a contingency for if something were to happen to me, you didn't shut down my operation, you merely put it into a temporary disarray, from which, it will recover" Don Ruby said "and if I were you, I'd work my butt off for Yellow Diamond, keep proving that you can be useful to her, because the moment she's done with you, her protection over you is through, and when it does, well, I've got gems everywhere, so you better watch your back."

* * *

"Pleeeeaaaassse, yooou caaan't dooo thiiis" Fluorite pleaded to a bespectacled Bismuth wearing a lab coat over the Underground Uniform. "You think I want to do this?" The Bismuth said "I'm sorry, but with what happened at the Sigma Blindspot and The Don being captured, the diamonds are cracking down on us, we have no choice but to suspend all Underground Operations until further notice" "But...where are we supposed to go?" One of the Rutile Twins asked. "AAAH! I'm sorry! But until we can figure things out, I'm afraid you four are on your own for now, please don't hate me for thi-hi-his" The Bismuth pleaded

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last month when I came up with Don Ruby, I had no idea at the time that the title of "Don" was typically a title given to men, but I figured, since gems are sexless, that it wouldn't matter if I gave her the title of "Don", after all, it is the twenty first century.


End file.
